Hidden
by bipolar nekko wolf
Summary: I can't tell them.....because.......ummm.....if I'm found.....well.....imagine this......sasusaku at one point of the story
1. Imagine

**Hidden**

I watch Sasuke and Naruto fight. I look at Kakashi read his...

Don't ask.

Sasuke and Naruto both think I'm weak.

I have to be weak! If I'm not...

Let's put it this way...

Imagine you're strong, stronger than anyone out there...

Imagine that you contain the key to complete destruction...

or the defeat of good...

Imagine that everyone wants what you have...

And they're willing to kill just to get it...

Now imagine that an evil dude has you...

You open the door...

Now picture this...

All sunlight and happiness vanishes...

Vampires, Werewolfs, Zombies, and even worse beings!

Imagine people running and screaming...

You watch them get tortured and killed...

And you can do nothing about it...

Because you are one of the dead...

That's basically what's gonna happen if I'm found.

Or I can find help, open the door with a person with GOOD intentions...

Maybe Tsunade...

Kakashi...

Lee...

Tenten...

Ino...

Naruto...

Or any of my other friends.

I'm not quite sure.

But I should chose soon...

Because time's running out...

_**REVIEW AND STUFF!**_


	2. Oranges and a Pissed Off Sasuke

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked randomly.

I jumped, "What? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

"Are you sure, you looked a little out of it..."

"I'm fine."

Sasuke mumbled something about weaklings. I threw an orange at him.

Wait...

Were'd I get an orange?

I looked at the orange tree that sprang up beside me a second ago.

"Oh, CRAP!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared open-mouthed at me.

Naruto broke the silence, "Can I have an orange?"

I giggled, "Sure!"

I picked another one, then threw it at Sasuke again.

Then another...

Then another...

Then another...

"OKAY STOP WITH THE ORANGE THROWING!"

Then another...

Then another...

Then another...

Sasuke started getting pissed...

It was funny.

Before I knew what happened I was tied to the tree with chakra strings.

"Ha! I told you to stop with the..."

An orange hit him...

Naruto stopped eating oranges, Kakashi dropped his book, and Sasuke just stared.

"Did that tree just throw an orange at me?"

_**REVIEW! I'M NOT KIDDING! LOT'S OF PEOPLE READ THESE STORIES BUT THEY DON'T REVIEW AND THAT MAKES ME SAD! TT**_


	3. Blossem Fate

**Okay! First things first!**

**REVIEWS!**

**PyroPirateswillkillyou: Yes, evil dude.**

**nejiten4eva: It's okay if you don't understand chappies, I don't mind. Oh, I did what you asked me to also.**

**unknown: Thank you for the tip, I'll heed your words.**

**WolfChibi-Chan: 2 MORE things...**

**1) thank you very much, I like orange-throwing-orange-trees too.**

**2) Yes, I do know that calling myself a cat-wolf is an oxymoron, that's why I called myself that.**

_**If you review you'll get personal messages like these...**_

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting outside Tsunade's office...

My team was inside...

I can hear faint screams and crashes...

Boy am I glad I'm not in there!

The door slowly opened...

It was Kakashi...

I think he's the calmest...

I walked inside calmly, I sat down in between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto seemed happy to see me, Sasuke on the other hand...

Let's just say I wish I had an orange...

Tsunade coughed, I looked up, "Do you need a cough-drop?"

"No."

"You sure, I have one in my backpack?"

"I coughed to get your attention."

"Oh", I put my backpack away.

"Anyway, your team has just informed me of an incident that occured a little while ago...care to explain?"

"Are you high or something?"

"NO!"

"I have never heard you talk like that. Maybe you getting drunk off a new drink! Not JUST sake!"

"EXPLAIN!"

"I got mad at Sasuke so I summoned an orange tree and threw oranges at him."

"Oh..."

"I'm not finished."

"Continue."

"Then Sasuke got mad and tied me to the tree so I threw another orange at him through the tree."

"How are you able to do stuff like that?", asked Naruto.

"Well, DUH, I'm a mutant! Jeez, what a dobe!"

"That's just creepy." It was Sasuke. I turned to look at him...

"Care for an orange?" I teased. He glared.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you tell anybody about these 'talents'?"

"Did I just hear some sarcasim?"

"JUST ANSWER ME!"

"Because I can't be found! The whole orange tree thing was an accident!"

"What?"

I put a hand on my forehead, "Just go on the internet and search google for the 'Blossem Fate', It's kinda like a prophecy."

"Why?"

"You'll get it after you read it."

"Umm...okay..."

She got on her computer and started typing madly.

10 minutes she hit gold...

"It talks about a girl posessing special powers and a key to a door that can destory good or evil. It says she can open the door herself but if she opens it when someone with bad intention is with her, say goodbye to good, if she's with someone with good intentions then, no more bad..."

"Do you get it now?"

"Ummm...you know this girl?" asked Naruto.

I hit him on the head softly so I wouldn't kill him. "NO YOU BAKA!"

"Dobe. She's the girl that...whatever you call it, is talking about." mumbled Sasuke

"DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!" I yelled.

The others just looked at me funny...

_**There you go...**_

_**REVIEW FOR BNW PLEASE!**_


	4. Respond

You have twenty-four hours to respond.


	5. I'm Sorry

**I gave you twenty four hours.**

**Only a few responded.**

**If you guys like the stories so much, why don't you review?**

**I understnd Phoenix Wright authors, they only have a few.**

**But honestly!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm holding this fanfiction hostage until I get reviews.**


End file.
